1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to boat mooring devices and particularly to such devices for enabling quick releasable mooring of a boat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Means for mooring boats have existed ever since man realized the ability to use boats, and desired to use a particular boat more than once. One of the most basic boat mooring devices is a cleat on a boat which functions in conjunction with a mooring line such as one having a fixed loop at the distal end thereof which is thrown about the mooring post with the proximal end of the rope removably secured to the cleat by wrapping the rope around the cleat in a predetermined and well-accepted configuration. If done properly, such an arrangement readily succeeds in securely mooring the boat. However, with the advent of the "weekend sailor", a desire for quicker and more easily manageable mooring devices has developed.
Examples of such typical prior art mooring devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 750,141; 2,403,057; 2,666,934; 2,912,953; 3,094,755; 3,101,695; 3,224,404; 3,473,505; 3,507,243. These prior art boat mooring devices, with the exception of the cleats shown in my co-pending application aforesaid, while simplifying various aspects of the mooring operation such as by the use of a slip-loop device at the distal end of the mooring line, have not sufficiently simplified the complete mooring assembly so as satisfactorily to enable quick releasable mooring of a boat to a mooring post by employing both a slip-loop mooring line and a quick-release and quick-securement cleat. These disadvantages of the prior art are overcome by the present invention.